peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 April 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-04-09 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) Sessions *El Hombre Trajeado #1, recorded 1st March 1997. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Jekylls: Jigsaw (7") Detour DR059 *Mung: Heavy Meal (v/a album - Further East-Wetercisms) Law & Auder LA 4CD @ $ *Final Conflict: Promise Keeper (v/a 7" - Bllleeeaaauuurrrrgghh! - A Music War) Slap A Ham #42 *Lack Of Interest: Frustration (v/a 7" - Bllleeeaaauuurrrrgghh! - A Music War) Slap A Ham #42 *324: Modify (v/a 7" - Bllleeeaaauuurrrrgghh! - A Music War) Slap A Ham #42 *Avulsion Bootleg: Holywater (v/a 7" - Bllleeeaaauuurrrrgghh! - A Music War) Slap A Ham #42 *Noothgrush: Strawberry Shortcake And Friends Holding Hands And Going Around The Gazebo With Custard And Pupcake Watching (v/a 7" - Bllleeeaaauuurrrrgghh! - A Music War) Slap A Ham #42 *Suppression: Feed On Their Vomit (v/a 7" - Bllleeeaaauuurrrrgghh! - A Music War) Slap A Ham #42 *Slight Slapper: Anal Count (v/a 7" - Bllleeeaaauuurrrrgghh! - A Music War) Slap A Ham #42 *Melt-Banana: 7.2 Seconds Flipping (v/a 7" - Bllleeeaaauuurrrrgghh! - A Music War) Slap A Ham #42 *El Hombre Trajeado: Like Quicksand (session) *Jeunes: Premiere Retour Au Pays (CD - Nouvelle Gamme) Kiki Productions KK 1201 *Servotron: Join The Evolution (album - Entertainment Program For Humans (Second Variety) ) One Louder LOUDEST 28 *Karl Smith: Must Say More (7" EP - The Sky Is Beginning To Bruise) Aquamudvuv AMV 012 *King General: Put Down The Gun (7") Jah Warrior JW 705 @ $ *El Hombre Trajeado: Go Faster (session) *Prisoners Of Technology: Cold Blooded (Pay Up Mix) (12" - Crazzzy / Cold Blooded) Fresh Kutt FK 006 @ $ *Maps Of Jupiter: Wait (7" - Six Stereo Recordings) Earworm WORM 19 *Sonic Youth Female Mechanic Now On Duty CD: A Thousand Leaves UNIVERSAL 0918 *Evelyn: Smoke And Mirrors (v/a album - 1998 Teenbeat Sampler) Teenbeat TEENBEAT 251 @ $ *El Hombre Trajeado: Diary Extract (session) *DJ Cyclone: Breakbeats 4 Technoheadz 2 (EP - Breakbeats4Technoheadz) Acid FeverR MDMA 9707 @ $ *Make-Up: Come Up To The Microphone (album - In Mass Mind) Dischord DIS113CD *Sportique: The Kids Are Solid Gold (7") Roxy ROX004 *Sunny And The Sunliners: Hip Huggin Mini (v/a album - All Night Soul Stomp Dancefloor Boogaloo Romp) STOMP-S-40001 @ $ *Melt-Banana: Wrest The Fist (Just For Reflection) (split 7" with Killout Trash - Most Wanted World Wide sp) kool.POP POP 7.001 $''' *Unknown: Unknown (3rd track side 2) (EP - Gridlock) DRAW 003 '''@ $ *Solex: Solex All Lickety Split (single) Matador OLE 307-2 $''' *El Hombre Trajeado: Sleep Deep (session) *Johnny Dowd: Average Guy (album - Wrong Side Of Memphis) Checkered Past CPR 005 '''$ *Anthony Red Rose, Jack Radics, Bounty Killer, Anthony B: Dancing (7") Greensleeves GRE 623 $''' *Dustball: Flusher (album - Quality But Hers) Shifty Disco SHIFTY 9802 *Lab 4: Dreamland (v/a album - The Transmission CD) Secret SECT CD 002 '''@ $ *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 1 *Tracks marked $''' on '''File 2 *Tracks marked £''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) dat_155.mp3 *2) 1998-04-xx Peel Show LE404 *3) 1998-04-xx Peel Show LE405 ;Length *1) 2:47:59 (0:42:05-1:19:33) *2) 1:31:48 (from 41:28) *3) (to 0:51) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 155 *2) Created from LE404 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1998 Lee Tape 404 *3) Created from LE405 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1998 Lee Tape 405 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes